Reputation
by DaNextDarkLord
Summary: After a not-so-innocent game at a party, Kevin has to repair damage to his reputation. Slash, BeVin


**A/N: WARNING, this is SLASH. That means m/m, boy/boy, shonen-ai, etc. Rated T for kissies and some swears. I don't own Ben 10, but if I did... let's just say it wouldn't be suitable for children... **

**Much thanks to Pawya Sanyo for editing this, you're the best.**

**Please let me know if there are any errors in characterisation or canon, just please be courteous. Anyway, this is the first time I've written something like this, so reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!**

Kevin slammed the door of his green Camaro, rolling his eyes at Ben's excitement. Pounding music emanated from the house across the street, combined with the noise from dozens of teens flitting in and out of the front door. The front lawn was covered in a layer of bottles. Ben bounced over to Kevin, tugging at his arm. The older teen acquiesced, and the pair made their way up to the door, weaving between the drunken teenagers sucking face on the steps.

Ben turned, grinning up at Kevin.

"Cool party, huh?" He had to shout to be heard over the music.

"…"

Ben pouted.

"Yeah, why am I here again?" Kevin shouldn't be asking this question. He knew the answer, Ben knew he knew the answer - Gwen broke up with him, and his younger friend decided that he needed a 'distraction'.

* * *

Ben was surrounded by girls, all wanting to get close to the famous Ben Tennyson. Kevin stood awkwardly off to the side, oblivious to the fact he was getting his fair share of longing looks. Ben appeared at his side, having shaken off his fan club.

"Hey, you want to play a game?"

Kevin looked at Ben distrustfully, unsure how to respond to such a vague request. The younger teen batted his eyelashes teasingly, throwing in his trademark 'adorable' smile. Kevin felt his resolve weakening. Dammit, Ben actually was pretty cute.

Kevin paused.

Okay, how much had he had to drink by now?

The osmosian hybrid allowed himself to be dragged over to the corner of the room, where a circle had already been established. The pair found unoccupied places on a couch and quickly claimed them, Kevin shifting as far away as possible from the couple swapping spit at the other end. One of the girls in the circle produced a bottle, which she placed on the floor and spun, giggling nervously when it pointed to a boy sitting next to her.

Spin the Bottle. Kevin was going to make Ben pay for this.

While caught in his mental state of panic, the bottle had been passed on to Ben. The brunet spun it, light flashing off the glass, and watched it slow, then stop. It was pointing at Kevin.

Fuck.

Ben inched closer to the older teen, seemingly unfazed by Kevin leaning away from him. The smaller boy gripped the front of Kevin's shirt and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. Kevin froze, blood rushing to his face as his brain struggled to process what was happening. Ben was _kissing him, _in front of a room full of people. By the time he'd calmed down sufficiently, Ben had pulled away, a light flush from the alcohol tinting his cheeks pink. Kevin swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, avoiding the glances from the other teens in the room.

* * *

It had been two days since 'the event' and Kevin still wasn't speaking to Ben. The brunet lay on his stomach on his bed, flipping through TV channels and trying to call Kevin. Finally the call connected, and Ben was greeted with Kevin's customary gruff "yeah?"

"Hey, uh, I was wondering, if you weren't busy,"

"Spit it out, Tennyson."

"Want to come over? There's a movie marathon on TV and I'm bored."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kevin agreed to come over, before hanging up on Ben.

Ten minutes later, the boys were in Ben's room, the awkwardness between them momentarily forgotten as they bonded over Die Hard. John McClane, bullets and catchy one-liners, perfect for diffusing any tension.

Ben glanced at Kevin from under his lashes, trying to work out how hard Kevin would punch him if he brought up the party. That is, until Kevin brought it up first.

"So, Benji, how drunk were you on Friday?"

Ben blushed. He'd had a few but wasn't anywhere near as intoxicated as you'd need to be to justify kissing your best friend. Even with the excuse of that stupid game.

Kevin kept talking, teasing him mercilessly about his kissing skills until Ben snapped.

"Well, let's just say I can tell why Gwen broke up with you!"

The older teen locked Ben in an intense gaze.

"What, afraid of your reputation being damaged?"

Kevin ignored Ben, got up from the chair and dropped onto the bed beside Ben, sliding closer.

Ben scooted backwards, his questions dying in his throat as Kevin settled a hand on his jaw. The osmosian tilted Ben's head to the side, softly pressing his lips to the younger teens. Ben gasped in shock, Kevin taking advantage of it to gently slip his tongue into Ben's mouth. The brunet gave a tiny moan as Kevin's tongue brushed his, and then withdrew as Kevin bit down softly on Ben's full lower lip. Ben finally kicked his mind into gear, kissing Kevin back, wrapping his arms around his back and twisting his hands in Kevin's dark hair.

Kevin leaned closer to Ben, moving his hands from the bed to Ben's slim waist, resulting in them toppling over and landing on the pillows with Ben underneath him. The dark haired boy licked Ben's lip before moving down to suck and bite at his neck, making Ben's jeans feel uncomfortably tight. Kevin pulled away, smirking when Ben tried to follow him.

The older teen rolled off Ben and reclaimed his place on the chair, becoming engrossed in the movie once more. Ben sat on his bed, pulling a pillow into his lap to hide what Kevin's actions had done to him. Then the realisation of what Kevin had just done hit him full force.

"Kevin, what the _fuck!?_" Ben spat as soon as he regained control of his mind. The other boy shrugged, flashing his trademark smirk at the younger.

"Well, I had to keep up my reputation, didn't I?"

All Ben could do was stare at him.


End file.
